


The Orange Cat

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Reverend Amos Howell couldn't remember how many scratches he suffered from when he was unfortunate enough to cross a hungry creature's path.





	The Orange Cat

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell looked back when twigs snapped. The area near trees remained barren. Amos shrugged and walked in Smallville. It was a warm evening and perfect for a stroll. There weren't any stray territorial animals. The same with hungry creatures.

Amos couldn't remember how many scratches he suffered from when he was unfortunate enough to cross a hungry creature's path.

Eyes were wide as soon as a stray orange cat appeared by a tree. One smile materialized. ''A pet for my daughter,'' he said to it. His eyes widened another time the minute the cat hissed. He wondered if the animal sensed his alien form. Amos never viewed the reason for the cat hissing. One hungry creature raising claws behind him...

THE END


End file.
